Aiden's Flame
by Aidean
Summary: A young Elf with a mystical past and a magical sword, a beautiful lass, and an army of drow in the Underdark. What couldn't go wrong? My first FanFiction, edited, reedited, and rereedited. Please R&R! CHAPTER MIX UP IS FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**A.N.--This is my first FanFiction, so if you don't like it, stuff a sock in it. If you do though, please R&R!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Prologue**

**Aiden, with his shoulder-length, uncombed blond hair, his blue eyes and gray tunic several sizes too large for him, was not very impressive to set eyes upon. _Looks can be deceiving_, he thought to himself with a smile. **

**He was young for the streets of Waterdeep and Skullport which he now roamed. Aiden was merely 140 years of age. He had been an orphan most of those years, having had his mother die in his birthing, and his father in the defense of Evermeet. **

**Aiden had taken refuge in the arms of a lesser noble house until he was old enough to live on his on, or so he thought, when he ran from his home, setting sail with an old friend of his father's for the human continent. The journey across the seas was rough, but nothing compared to what had awaited him on the other side. **

**After that, he had bounced around Faerun. Traveling to every town he came near, searching desperately for a purpose that did not exist, and fighting many, many battles. Finally, he had decided to stay for awhile in Waterdeep. Not that he admired the city, though. He stayed for Skullport. **

**He liked the roughness of the city under Waterdeep, but was not ill-witted enough to take residence in the city he would be hunting in. In his travels, he had found a purpose only when a sword was drawn against him. For a human, such might be common. But for an elf, especially a moon elf, it was unheard of. **

**This was his first trip to Skullport, and he was unarmed. Looking around at the populace of thieves, drow, deep gnomes and other such creatures, Aiden understood why it was suggested by the guard that he stay in the protection of the light, which Aiden had fully failed to do; instead, he'd broken the man's nose and walked on. It wasn't the advice that had caused the attack--the man had tried to block Aiden's path. That behavior simply could not be tolerated. **

**A woman's scream came from somewhere, interrupting his musings.**

**Aiden looked in the direction of the scream and guessed it had come from the alley directly ahead and to the right of him. He smiled -- this was why he was down here, after all. He ran to the mouth of the alley. **

**Stopping, he looked at the scene. Four drow, all heavily armed, one on top of a barely-conscious woman.**

**He smiled. The drow were the natural enemies of the light elves. Killing them was an honor, as well as a pleasure. **

**"Hail ye, dark brothers!" he called out, hoping to get the drow off the lady before he could harm her further. He could not see her face; it was so dark down here, even with his elven vision, he was lucky to see his hands. **

**All four drow turned at once, startled. They started to walk around him, the dark elf on the lady delivering a punch to knock her out. If they surrounded him, they could strike from all sides at once, giving him opportunity to block only one strike. **

**"Four of you, against one unarmed elvish child? You flatter me by thinking me so powerful!" he exclaimed with a warm smile. "Or, is it that you think yourselves thus weak? You!" He gestured to the largest, dumbest-looking one. "Duel me! I am unarmed; how much of a threat might an unarmed child be to such a fine, aged drow like yourself?" **

**The dark elf was at least twice Aiden's size, strange for elves. In general, they were a small, well-toned people. Aiden was quite large for elven standards, especially once age was factored in. **

**_This had better work_, he thought. It was a long shot, certainly -- drow had no honor, but maybe they did have enough pride to make this work. He hoped it did work, for if this failed, he could well die here. He was a skilled warrior, but four drow was pushing it, even for himself. Perhaps he could take one or two, maybe even three, if lucky. Four… **

**Was a problem for another day. The dark elf appeared to have accepted the challenge. He said something to the others in dark elvish, and they all backed away. The drow who had been on top of the lady had a crossbow out. Just in case, Aiden hoped. **

**But they had obeyed him, which meant Aiden had judged right, and picked the captain. He had hoped to take out the strongest first, and so he would. **

**Their captain drew his sword and started forward. Aiden thought about drawing the dagger he had kept in his boot for the past three years, never having had reason to use it. No, he preferred to fight with his hands, and if he died he might as well die doing what he loved so. **

**The drow took his first swing, and Aiden dodged back easily. Good, the dark elf wielded a two-handed sword, strong but slow swings. Openings. Very good. **

**Two more swings were mostly dodged, one scoring a slight cut on Aiden's chest, before Aiden made any attack. On the third swing, he moved his torso back without stepping, jumped forward and punched the man in the stomach. **

**Aiden danced back immediately, before the dark elf got his chance for revenge. His opponent's swing did not come near touching him. **

**Doing the same as before, Aiden managed to land a ridge-hand to the drow's face, breaking his nose. **

**The vengeful swing missed again, and the drow was getting angry. Carelessness came with anger. Let the idiotic drow get upset; soon he would not matter to anyone. **

**As the drow's dozenth swing came, Aiden dove under it. His heel caught the unsuspecting drow solidly in the groin.**

**Aiden rolled to a stand behind the drow, and, before the drow could turn, jumped and kicked out, first to the dark elf's back, then to his head. But the jump didn't stop. He landed on the drow's shoulders with a great deal of pain at the jolt to his manhood. **

**But Aiden did not mind pain, so he recovered long before the dark elf. He liked fluidity, and this was not what he had had in mind. Sighing with disgust, he broke the drow's neck without any of his accustomed finesse. **

**He fell, Aiden still perched on his shoulders. Aiden let his legs go stiff, and stepped off and away from the man, trying to move as fast as possible so the remaining drow did not get any undue openings. **

**Aiden turned to two raised daggers and a dart he had to jump away from to avoid being hit. "Would any of you have an interest in a duel?" Aiden asked, side-stepping a dagger lunge and another dart. "Suppose not then." **

**Two of the remaining drow had daggers in hand, the other the crossbow. _No need for a weapon, if I can get these two goons before I get hit by the drow's darts, _he thought. _The one with the crossbow, he must be a mage. Why isn't he casting? Did the lady duel him in a wizarding battle, or is he simply saving his strength? _**

**Aiden did not dare glance at the woman as he dodged another lunge: they would kill him if he left any opening, however small. **

**Aiden stepped to the outside of a coming attack, blocked the arm, then spun around, pressing his body against the drow's. Aiden delivered a firm elbow to the back of his neck, then stepped away as a crossbow dart meant for him found purchase in the drow. **

**The dark elf went down, but started up again. The drow's companions were not as shocked as Aiden at this. Dark elven crossbow darts contained a sleeping poison potent enough to knock out its victims in less then a breath. Very few resisted it, and even those could not throw off its effects with a shrug. **

**Aiden filed it to be thought of later, then jumped and spun, kicking out and using his boot like a hammer to drive the dart into the dark elf's heart. The drow let out a cry of pain, and crumpled to the ground. **

**The other dark elf was already coming at him when he turned. Stepping into the lunge, he hooked the drow's arm with his right and elbowed the drow hard in the throat. It would kill him, given time. But…you never leave a wounded warrior capable of wielding a blade. **

**Aiden stepped away from the drow, and struck with all his strength at the arm he had hooked. **

**Grabbing the knife as it fell, Aiden turned to the wizard. The dark elf was nowhere near as buff as Aiden, and he was confident he could take the drow if no magic was unleashed. But the drow was reaching into his _piwafi_, likely for a wand. **

**"I am sorry, I do not feel up to battling a mage. Give the lady my sorrows when she wakes," Aiden requested as he turned to leave. At the very mouth of the alley, he heard the man utter a trigger phrase. Jumping to one side, he rolled and threw the knife at the drow. Perfect throw, right in the neck where his _piwafi_ did not protect. Instant death to the caster. **

**He turned to the woman. She was still unconscious, and had a few small cuts on her. She was nude. Removing his tunic, he looked around. No clothes; had they stripped her then taken her here? If so, from where? **

**Aiden shrugged and sighed. He could think about this later. Right now he had a nude and wounded lady to tend to. He placed his tunic over the lady, still wearing his elven mail and a layer of clothing under it. If he had learned one thing in his travels, it was never to worry about having too much armor against an attack. **

**He turned and scavenged the drow bodies. He was not a thief, but the dead had few needs, and he considered the battles he fought as duels for the other's items and life. **

**He found three swords, five daggers, the wizard's spell book, ashes of the wand that had been used up, a crossbow with a fair stash of darts, and various spell components as well as all their armor and clothing. **

**Placing the weapons about his person and the garments in his pack, Aiden wrapped one _piwafi _around the woman like a robe and hefted her into his arms. **

**The effort almost killed him: She weighed more than her slender form portrayed. He managed to lift her securely into his arms on the second try, and got to his feet. **

**Aiden walked with her in his arms back to the surface, and the light. There was never light in Skullport, or the rest of the Underdark. It was now first light, and he had left at dusk. Had he truly been gone that long? No human could have been, but of course, Aiden wasn't a human. Elves were capable of running a full day without the need to rest. **

**Aiden stepped into the blinding light of the rising sun, ignoring the pain in his eyes. He emerged in an area not far from the inn where he was staying. He looked around him for foes, but he was surrounded by only the quiet streets of Waterdeep and its old buildings. The streets would be swarming with people soon. People who would ask questions about an elvish child carrying a human woman wrapped in a drow _piwafi, _questions he did not want to answer just yet. **

**A.N.--Hope you like it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Chapter 1**

**The few people already on the streets stared as he walked past, uncertain if they should summon the town guard, a cleric, or both. Apparently, they all decided on the same thing: go on with their busy day and forget they ever saw anything. Typical city residents. **

**Aiden entered the inn without incident. He immediately asked the barkeep to have a bottle of Fire wine delivered to his room, and was up the stairs before the man could so much as nod. **

**Aiden set her on his bed. She was beautiful, without doubt. Black hair, perfectly shaped face and body. She was…bleeding. "Damn!" he cursed, removing his tunic and the _piwafi_ from her and searching her revealed body with his eyes. Most men would have stood staring until next high sun. Aiden was not one of the many. His eyes did not linger until they got to the wound in the lady's stomach. How old was this lady? Surely not a season over twenty!**

**Aiden cursed at himself again. If he could not manage to focus, she would die pointlessly. **

**"Sir?" he heard one of the servers call from the door. Aiden grabbed a few gold coins and opened the door. "The Fire wine-" she managed as he put the coins in one of her hands and took the Fire wine out of the other. **

**She looked at the coins for a second, then turned to the closing door. "Thank you," she called after him, pocketing the gold and taking some silvers out that she would tell the barkeep was the payment given. **

**Aiden unstopped the drink and poured some onto the girl's wound, then tore a strip of cloth from a shirt and poured some wine on it. He placed the makeshift bandage over the wound and looked her over once more to ensure this was the only wound. It was. **

**Satisfied, he re-covered her and tried to decide if a cleric was needed. The wound was likely from a spell, not a blade. Though it fascinated him, he did not know much of magic, or if the wound would become infected even after the alcohol. He sighed. Let the lady decide when she woke. **

**He was not ready to enter reverie, and needed to find out if there would be drow coming for him when he did. The best way to find out right away would be to go and find a smith who might be able to identify the weapons: hopefully they were crafted on the surface, and not some place in the Underdark he could never get to. Writing a note he doubted she could read, he headed again for the barkeep. **

**"If my lady should awake, keep her here. You may inform her that a man gave the order, nothing else. Understood?" Aiden asked, holding a bag of silvers in his hand. **

**The man nodded, and grabbed the purse as Aiden tossed it to him and was out the door in less then a breath. He'd always hated people and their greed; he didn't converse with many if he could avoid it. Both people and their greed were useful to start fights, nothing more. **

**All the merchants would be out by this time. First he needed a smithy, though, and could not locate one. He had not been long in the city, so a smith was not on his list of allies or foes. Yet. **

**He hailed the first patrol he saw and asked the leader for a smithy. The man laughed. **

**"What business would an elvish child have with a smith?" he asked. **

**"My business is my own. Now, if you would point me to the nearest, I would be most grateful," Aiden replied calmly. **

**"How did you come across those weapons of yours? Steal them, did you, boy?" the guard asked, still refusing to answer the question. Aiden hated looking so young, but he hated more the gall of any who challenged him for it. **

**"I took them from the drow I killed. The smith?" Aiden asked without inflection. **

**"You?" The man nearly fell off his horse laughing. "You killed a lord of the Underdark?" **

**"No. I killed four," Aiden replied, giving up on receiving the information.**

**"FOUR!" The man and his companions laughed until tears came to their eyes. **

**"Sir, I would like nothing more then to go on my way," Aiden said, letting his rising anger slowly seep into his voice. "However, if you insist on wasting my time, perhaps you would like me to demonstrate? I challenge your best fighter to a duel." **

**"Then you challenge me, elf," the patrol captain replied, hopping from his horse and throwing the reins to the guard next to him. **

**The human pulled his sword and started forward, calling out, "Draw!" **

**"Now, now, I would not want to injure you too badly, old man," Aiden replied calmly. **

**They began to circle each other slowly, amid the guards who now surrounded them.. The other guards began a creative chant for their captain: "Faridim, Faridim…" **

**As Faridim, Aiden's opponent, took his first swipe, Aiden dodged back. This happened at least six times before Faridim tried a lunge instead of a slash. Side-stepping, Aiden kicked the man, light as a fly, in the head. The revenge slash would have easily severed his leg, had he been there still, instead of behind the man. **

**Aiden sighed again and stood motionless. He did not have the time to play with the captain. He needed to find the smithy and then a merchant before the lady woke. She might not like being kept there against her will overmuch. **

**Aiden waited for the human to swing. As the swing came, he didn't react. The guards stopped chanting. They were caught between shame and pride at what they assumed would happen. The slash was to the neck: if Aiden did not move, he would lose his head. **

**At the last second, Aiden jumped back and slapped his hands over the flat of the blade, spinning without losing his grip. The spin tore the sword from the grip of the stunned captain, and Aiden struck him in the head with the hilt of his own blade, taking him to the ground. Aiden spun twice more before he stopped. He threw the blade in the air, letting it come down inches from the captain's face. Some might have considered this a miss: they would be wrong. Aiden didn't kill guards, even in duels. **

**"Now…the smith?" Aiden asked, pulling the sword from the ground and helping the captain up. He wiped the sword and handed it hilt first to the captain. **

**The entire patrol went as one from shock to amazement to uncontrollable amusement. An elvish child had just bested their best blade…to find a smith! "What is your name, boy?" one of the guards asked him. **

**"Aiden," he responded, and the chant began "Aiden, Aiden…", along with offers to join the guard, and teach their sons, as well as the suggestion of one man that he take on the General who commanded the guard. **

**After what seemed like hours, Faridim raised his left hand to silence them, offering his other to Aiden in a warriors' grasp. "Good duel. My patrol and I shall ensure every guard knows your name: they will aid you however you require. Now, I would be happy to escort you to the smith, and tell you how to go wherever else you might need to," the captain offered. **

**Aiden nodded with a smile, "My thanks, friend." **

**He was escorted to the closest smithy and given directions for first a merchant with decent prices, then back to the "All Coins Inn." **

**The smithy could not identify the crafter of the drows' weapons, except to say he was skilled. However, the dwarf was capable of crafting the armor Aiden wanted, and for less than expected. Aiden gave the dwarf twice what he asked, answering the dwarf's raised eyebrows with, "Information is expensive," and a shrug. **

**The dwarf turned to his work with a nod, saying, "Return at next high sun for the armor." **

**Aiden made haste to the merchant, hoping he could get back before the girl awoke. The merchant, a human with horrid breath, offered two silver pieces for all of the loot. **

**Aiden nodded, playing dumb. Then he asked in a polite voice, "Would you care to change that offer, or should I, mayhaps, relieve you of your manhood?" Aiden smiled nicely, as though he were discussing the weather over tea. **

**"Are you threatening me, child?" the man half yelled, half spat in his face. **

**In the same gentle, polite tone Aiden responded, "Yes, and I would be glad to remove your head from your shoulders, then tell the patrol how you attacked me. With a knife." Aiden rested his hands on a dagger and a sword, fingering them both with a smile. **

**The man turned pale as he recognized the _piwafi_ as drow and realized how it must have been taken. He had hoped this was a gullible boy, but this was clearly not what the boy was. Sighing, he made a reasonable offer, which Aiden excepted without letting the smile fade. **

**When he returned to the inn, the barkeep told him the lady had tried to leave and had not been at all pleased by the orders left to keep her there. She had taken a lot of alcohol before returning to his room, telling the barkeep to put it on the tab of the man who had given the orders. **

**Aiden sighed. He'd amassed quite a sum from the thieves he had killed all across Faerun, and from the smile on the barkeep's face Aiden surmised that the lady must have discovered his money and not only paid for the alcohol with platinum, but tipped him in platinum. **

**He had received enough from the merchant for the drows' belongings, though, to keep him from being too hurt by whatever she had paid the barkeep. He had kept only the spell books and the crossbow and darts he intended to start carrying. **

**Although he fought mostly with his hands, he did acknowledge that a crossbow might be needed if he were attacked by a foe from above, or a wizard. Range was required, even if he hated the idea of using it. He loved to feel his fist impact against a man, a feeling no dart could provide. It was the feeling of one's fist against another's face: nothing had ever come close to that for him. **

**Aiden covered the stairs and opened the door to his room in a breath and was in the door before anyone registered his movement. **

**He jumped back as a bottle was swung at his head. Immediately, he turned in the direction of the strike. She was standing there, nude. The bandage was off; she must have been changing it when he came in. At least that explained the nudity. **

**As his mind went over this, she dropped to the ground and tried to sweep his legs from under him. He jumped over her leg with ease, landing light as a feather. She kicked out to his right shin, then hooked his left leg. He fell on his stomach, turning as fast he could and trying to jump up. **

**Too slow. She was already on him, pinning him. She placed one hand on his throat, trying to decide if she should strangle him or not, the other raised to punch him if he moved. She asked, "Who are you, elf?"**

**"The idiot who saved your life last night, in Skullport," he choked, slightly perplexed. **

**"Saved me?" she asked, loosening her hold on his throat slightly. Her eyes took on a dreamy look, as she tried to remember. "Last night…There was a human mage. He dueled me. I was winning, then something hit me on the head from behind…I was on the ground, someone was on top of me. He…" Tears were falling down her cheeks now, her chest convulsing. **

**"It's all right," Aiden choked again, placing his hand soothingly on her arm. "You don't have to talk about this now. I know what happened. I was there. The man you dueled was likely one of the four drow I killed, who also attacked you. He was likely capable of illusions. Where did you fight him?" **

**"Outside of Waterdeep…I was on my way here, to Waterdeep, and he came out of nowhere. He threw a fireball…why did they attack me?" she asked, more to herself than to him. **

**"I don't know. However, this is not helping our current situation. Would you mind allowing me up, so that I might tend your wound and give you a tunic?" Aiden asked. **

**"What? Oh. My apologies. Tell me, how did you defeat the drow? You are young to be fighting," she said, still not getting off of him. **

**"And you are young to be entering into wizarding duels," he replied with a smile. **

**She took her hand off his throat, but refused to get off of him. "What is your name, little one?" she asked. **

**"You may call me Aiden. Now, would you please dismount me, Lady -- ?" he replied. **

**"Zenalic," she replied. "Why? Why not keep walking? Why not let me die? Why risk your life for mine?" **

**_Very well,_ he thought. _I suppose she intends to maintain this position all day!_ He threw his hip up and rolled, taking her with him and reversing their positions. She gave a small, startled shriek. **

**"Milady, I would be more then happy to discuss this at another time. Now, however, I need to tend your wound," Aiden said, standing up and offering her his hand. **

**She took his hand and let him pull her up. "Lay down on my bed. I need to bandage the wound. You wanted to know why I helped you," he said as she lay down. "For the simple reason that I can: I have done this for some time." He handed her one of the unfinished alcohol bottles, saying, "Drink. This will hurt." **

**She took the bottle and drank, then handed it back to him. He ripped another length of cloth from the shirt and poured the liquid on it. "The first time you did this, why?" she asked. **

**He poured the rest of the bottle onto her wound, watching it bubble as the liquid turned to a foam and rolled off of her. The only hint she gave of pain was a slight intake of breath. "I enjoy having nude women who just learned my name in my bed after a very entertaining night," he replied sarcastically. **

**He removed one of his tunics from the wardrobe and handed it to her. "Shall I summon a cleric?" Aiden asked her. **

**"No," she replied. "Now answer me!"**

**"I do not know, Zenalic. It seemed to be the correct thing at the time. However, you have shown me the flaw in my ways. I swear upon my honor, I will never save another woman again!" **

**She glared at him for a moment, then said, "Why will you not answer me? Is there some dark reason to save a woman's life?"**

**"I do as I please. Now, rest. In the morning we shall talk more," he replied, stepping toward the door. **

**"I will not stay here, not with a man who would kill four without giving a reason!" she called to him, hoping for an answer to satisfy her. **

**"Then go. I will not hold any against their will. But know this: one of the drow is left alive. He will come after you, and likely with more to back him," Aiden replied, turning to face her as he reached the door. **

**She stared at him for a moment, unsure if he was lying or not. No harm could be done in staying, she decided. If he was telling the truth, she'd be dead by nightfall without her spell books. She rolled over on the bed and pulled a cover over herself. **

**Aiden laid against the door and fell into the only form of sleep the elves took, reverie, content that she would not leave until morning, at least. **

**Zenalic waited until she was sure he was deep enough in reverie not to hear her get out of the bed and poke around. She had to know why. People do not just walk around helping whoever they can. Unless they have found a way to profit from it. **

**First, she searched the closet, then the rest of the room. Nothing. Just tunics and trousers. The most interesting items were a few lore books on a dusty shelf, and they held little meaning for her. **

**_Who is this Aiden?_ she asked herself. _ He must have a reason to help humans. No one helps another without profit involved, and he was an elf as well! Why would he care about a human and her fate? _**

**She had to get answers, and didn't know how to get them. If Zenalic had her spell books, it would all be easy, as she possessed multiple divination spells that could tell her everything about him. **

**She was not sure why he kept her here, either. Strange enough to save her, but to board her without asking payment? What did he want from her? Her body? No, he could have taken her while she slept. Mayhaps he wanted her body, but would not take her against her will? **

**Zenalic sighed. All she could do was guess, and that was not good enough for her. She went through the room twice more, then laid down. Everything he had was normal, nothing coming close to satisfying her curiosity. Zenalic turned onto her side, wishing she could take out her frustration on someone. Nothing of the boy made sense. She had gone through the room three times, and nothing. She had looked everywhere! **

**She smoothed a lump in the sheets. There was nowhere left to look. Zenalic smoothed another lump. She had to be missing something… Where had she not looked?**

**The bed. That was the one place in the room she had failed to search. But was he really that witless, hiding his secrets right under her? Or, that witty? It had taken her so long to think of such…**

**She lightly hopped from the bed and began to take it apart, piece by piece. She checked between every layer of the bedclothes, the cushioning, everything. And found nothing. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, bowing her head in defeat. Then she saw it. **

**The slightest of lights from underneath the bed: a faint purple glow. She ducked down and saw the light's source: a sheathed sword strapped to the bottom of the bed, with a glowing amethyst in the pommel. Even without any of her spells to sense magic, she could feel the power radiating from the blade. **

**She reached to pull the sword from its scabbard, curious to see the blade. Her fingers almost touched it…then a strong, firm grip pulled her hand back. The shock almost made her scream. She looked to her side, the quick action making her wound throb painfully. Aiden stood there beside her, his face emotionless and his voice the same. **

**"Milady, anything that you would like in this place is yours, and I swear on my honor and my life that no harm will come to you here. However, I must ask that you never touch that sword." He led her to her feet and let loose his grip upon her. **

**"Why?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. **

**"You need not know. Now, sleep, and when you wake we will find you some more…suitable clothing." He eyed the tunic that was hanging limply from her form, almost revealing as it sagged low on her chest. **

**She smiled slightly and nodded in mild submission. She would have her answers -- she knew not precisely how, but she would. She always did, in the end. **

**A.N.--Stubborn, isn't she?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Chapter 2 **

**The pair went to every clothing shop in Waterdeep, or so it seemed, before Aiden forced her to a temple of Sune, where he made a donation in exchange for a healing that left little more than a scar on her stomach. Aiden recalled the look and amusement the cleric of the Goddess of Beauty had worn as he wove his spell. Apparently, he had thought them to be a pair, and the image of an elven child and a human had been so outrageous as to make him laugh. **

**"Are you a traveler?" the woman tending sales asked, pulling Aiden from his musings. **

**"Yes, why do you ask?" he responded. **

**"The clothing is all, sir," she said, gesturing at the mixed clothes in front of them. From hunting leathers to cloth robes, all meant for casting: it was clearly the armor of a mage, and likely a battle one, at that. "Been long since we've had business of this sort here. Oh, hold it now, that's not entirely true. There was one not too long ago, perhaps you travel together? He had a very strange manner of speaking, and wore a crossbow that I 'ave not seen the like of afore." **

**Aiden glanced just long enough at Zenalic to see her incredibly subtle nod. "Was this the weapon?" he asked the clerk, pulling the crossbow from his magical bag that allowed items to slip into another dimension when placed inside -- for weightless safekeeping. He placed the weapon on the counter and looked at the lady, watching for her response. **

**"Yes, precisely the same! So you do travel with him, then?" **

**"When was he here, and what, exactly, did this man buy?" Aiden asked, not bothering to answer her question. **

**"Less than a tenday, and he bought robes much like these," she gestured to the robes Zenalic had selected. "He paid in full and asked where he could find a vendor who'd sell him some components for his spells." **

**Aiden nodded his thanks, then took the items and flipped her a few gold coins. **

**As soon as they were out the door, Zenalic turned and asked, "Why did you not seek him further? Find out where she sent him?"**

**"I already know where he was sent, and there is no point in seeking the shop, for the shop master would have seen through the illusion the drow would have had to cast, and if the shop master is still alive, we must assume he's allied himself with the drow," he responded calmly, turning toward the inn. "Now, shall we go eat? I'm famished!" **

**They walked silently back to the inn and remained so until Zenalic asked: "I'm curious. You did not ask me if I had a room in an inn, you assumed me a traveler. How?" **

**"In the breath you awoke with you would have demanded I take you to your inn, had you had one," Aiden replied. "However, it was not simply as a traveler I have marked you. A traveler might have had a room. However, I derived you were a traveler carrying everything you owned from the fact that you were attacked. Why, given no other motive, would they attack someone who was likely carrying naught to interest them?" **

**"You are too young for such deep thought, Aiden," she responded. "It is not suiting, correct or not. And you are."**

**"Am I also correct in assuming we will be going after their master, who undoubtedly has your items?" Aiden asked. **

**"We?" **

**"Rule of mine, milady: Never save someone only to allow them to die the next day. However, I would be happy to supply you with coin enough to buy back what you have lost." **

**"I will fight for much more than items, Aiden," she stated. **

**"We, milady. Nonetheless, so be it. I took two spell books off the drow. You might like to have a look at them. Curiously enough, they were in common, not dark elvish." Aiden dared not spare a moment for sympathy just now: the look in her eyes suggested she would kill him if he so acted. **

**"I will need components, assuming I can cast the spells," she said. **

**"Very good. However, I believe you need rest for now." **

**"Agreed, but tell me, Aiden, where did you learn to fight? You do not even carry a blade, how could you have killed four drow?" Zenalic asked. **

**"I learned something everywhere I went, but skill comes mostly from a great deal of practice," Aiden replied, smiling as he thought of all the fights he had won. **

**Zenalic nodded, saying, "I see. And where will you be while I rest?" **

**"Hunting," Aiden replied, and was out the door before she could ask any questions. **

**A.N.--Does anyone ever give a straight answer in these things?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Chapter 3 **

**Aiden walked Waterdeep for some time before he found what he sought. **

**The sounds of battle alerted him from far off. Making haste, he was there in moments. Six drow, a patrol of eight humans, two already felled by drow steel. **

**Why not add an elf to the mix? Was that a way into Skullport behind them? Yes, it had to be…**

**Aiden stepped forward and grabbed the sword off the closest fallen guard. He was a fighter who preferred his fists, but a sword had its use. His glance swept the field for a drow wizard. **

**_Two,_ he realized. Those were his first marks. They stood back from the fight, looking for deadly openings for their spells. **

**Aiden moved swiftly through the ten battling soldiers, knocking aside more then one drow blade. One of the drow wizards drew a sword, and the other, two wands. **

**Aiden jumped toward the first, slashing with his sword, hoping to get past the dark elf's guard before he was blasted by the wizard and his wands. The drow blocked his slash and made a lightning-quick incision deep into Aiden's chest. _So, the wizard could use a blade, as well_, he thought. **

**The drow slashed again at Aiden, who danced back out of his reach. Stepping in, Aiden blocked the next slash and spun, stepping back and scoring on the drow's arm -- all in the width of a breath. The drow was nowhere close to being Aiden's match with a blade, but his wizard companion gave him an edge, if he could draw out the fight long enough. **

**Glancing at the wand-wizard as he sidestepped a lunge from the first wizard, Aiden saw him trigger one of his wands, sending a bolt of lightning straight at Aiden. **

**Jumping aside, he received only a small wound on his shoulder, while the first drow narrowly escaped the lightning's wrath. Which gave Aiden an idea. If he could appear exposed, and maneuver properly… It might work. **

**Maneuvering with slashes, blocks and lunges, he had his back to the second drow within moments, presenting an easy target. Hoping he would hear the drow trigger the wand, he fought with the first drow while he waited. **

**He allowed the dark elf to knick him twice -- letting him think he had a chance -- before he heard the trigger phrase. He dropped and rolled to the side, ending up in a crouching position to the right of the first drow. He turned just in time to see said drow drop his sword and fall to the ground, having been hit in the throat by the wand's lightning blast. **

**The drow with the wands first seemed stricken at what he'd done, but soon smiled and even laughed at it. Aiden sighed. Drow competed over everything -- the wand wizard likely assumed he'd just taken care of some of that competition. **

**Aiden grabbed the drow's sword from where it had fallen and hurled it like a javelin at the remaining wizard. The dark elf raised the other wand and triggered it. The sword disappeared with a flash of black light, leaving only drifting ashes as evidence it had ever existed. **

**Another bolt of lightning narrowly missed Aiden as he ran toward the drow. Three more went past him and into the entrance to Skullport before he rolled under a fourth and came up kneeing the drow in the groin, then spun out, slashing, taking one of the dark elf's hands. **

**The drow fell to the ground, dropping his other wand and clutching at his arm, whimpering. Aiden brought the flat of his blade to the drow's face, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious. **

**Turning back to the main fight, he was not happy at what he saw. There were only five humans left, still against four drow. **

**One of the men was on the ground, with a drow about to bring his sword down into the man's chest. Aiden could not allow that. **

**He threw his first sword like a javelin, only this time, there was no wand to protect his target. The sword went straight through whatever armor the dark elf might have been wearing and through his heart, to stick out the front side of his body. **

**Aiden moved silent as an assassin to deliver a flying side kick to one dark elf's back, in turn delivering him into the blade of a stunned human he had been battling. Maneuvering behind another quickly and quietly, Aiden broke his neck and moved out of the way before the two guards he had been fighting knew what had happened. **

**"Halt!" he called to the guards and remaining drow who were still fighting. "Humans, back off. Surrender or die, dark elf." **

**They were all still for a moment, then the man who had been the first to be saved by Aiden stepped up next to him and nodded to the two exhausted guards, who were more than happy to back away with all possible haste. **

**"Put down your sword, now. I have killed all of your companions, and I will not hesitate to kill you. Surrender and I will see to it you live," Aiden promised. He of course had no method of ensuring such, but he had to promise the drow something. **

**The dark elf thought it over for a moment, eyeing Aiden and the guards. Eventually, he nodded and dropped his sword, going to his knees. **

**Aiden turned to the commander and began to speak, but was cut off by the man. "You must be Aiden?" he asked. **

**For the second time, Aiden began to speak, but was cut off. This time by a commotion near the surrendered drow. He turned to see two guards on the ground, one unconscious and the other dazed and rubbing a bloody, and likely broken, nose. The dark elf was running to the Skullport entrance with the other two humans pursuing him. **

**Aiden pulled the crossbow from his back and took careful aim, sighting the target before he fired. The dart hit the drow in the back of his right knee, immediately causing him to yelp in pain and drop to the ground. The guards were on the fallen dark elf in seconds and the poison from the darts coupled with the pain of the dart in his knee allowed him to do little more than mumble and blindly swing the sword he had retrieved from the ground. **

**The guard whose nose had been broken had recovered from the shock of the drow's attack and was now joining his two companions as they tried to tie the struggling foe. **

**"Subdue him!" ordered their captain. The previously disoriented guard obeyed immediately, delivering a kick to the bottom of the drow's chin and rendering him unconscious. **

**Aiden replaced the crossbow on his back and turned back to the captain, acting as though nothing had happened. "I am indeed," he stated. "How did you know?"**

**"Faridim told us of a young elven warrior who had taken on four drow and demanded our respect," he responded, bowing his head in recognition. "I must say I doubted the truth in his words, but having seen you fight, I am confident that you could best the entire guard in swordsmanship!" **

**"Your flattery is appreciated, but I doubt that if the rest of the guard has many warriors who are half as brave as yours that I would stand very long," he replied, somewhat uncomfortable now that the battle was over. "It takes a great deal of skill and even more gall to stand against the drow, and for your so doing, I salute you and your men." **

**The captain bowed his head as his eyes shone with pride at the compliments. "I see that you are not inexperienced in the art of flattery and sociality." **

**"Not inexperienced, no, but still as uncomfortable in them as any warrior," Aiden responded. **

**The captain smiled and extended his hand. Aiden clasped his wrist in a warrior's handshake. The captain nodded, noting the firm grip, and said, "I am Captain Flamecaller, and my men and I are in your debt, Aiden." **

**"Flamecaller? Are you a mage?" Aiden asked, glad not to have to respond to the captain's other comment. **

**"No, I am afraid I lack a certain mindset for the arcane. The name comes from my father, and his father, and so on. Most of my family at least dabble in the arcane. I believe I am the first in the line to not take up the arts," he responded. Aiden feigned interest in the man's story, but felt none. He didn't much care of the man's abilities, arcane or not, but wanted to consider the drow and their peculiar behavior. **

**"Captain," he said as the man finished. "Did your men travel into Skullport, or did the drow come out of the Underdark?" **

**"The drow ambushed us as we passed, on patrol." **

**"So they were in Waterdeep?" **

**"Yes, I suppose they were."**

**"Do not the drow stay in the Underdark, of norm?" Aiden asked. **

**"Yes, true…so why were they here? I shall report this to my superiors as soon as the wounded have been taken care of," Captain Flamecaller stated. **

**"Good," Aiden responded. "Speaking of your superiors, I should like to meet this General who commands you." **

**"That should not be too difficult," he said. "I will send an escort to you when a time is decided upon." **

**"Thank you," Aiden said. "I must take my leave. Good luck, my friend. I shall look forward to meeting you again." **

**A.N.--Well, that's one way to make friends... R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Chapter 4**

**When Aiden arrived back at the inn, he found Zenalic awake and waiting for him. **

**"What is wrong?" he asked her, as he saw the troubled look upon her beautiful face. **

**"We must find them," she said. "I have to kill him." **

**"Who, milady?" he asked, slightly bewildered. **

**"I was on a quest for one of the secret lords of Waterdeep when they attacked me. It was six drow, lead by a man they called Zul. I fought with all my might, but Zul was a wizard of at least as much skill as I, and he had three other wizards who fought beside him. The warriors only watched the fight, fearful to get in the path of the spells being thrown. **

**"I feel that I must apologize for lying to you, before, but I was afraid." **

**"Do not worry, Zen. I understand. Please, milady, continue." **

**"I almost died then, and indeed would have, had he not had their priests of Vhaerun heal me. He waited until I was fully healed before they started. I came to wish they had let me die, as they … did things to me." Her eyes began to tear as Aiden crossed the room and held her head to his shoulder. **

**"It is alright, Zen, you needn't talk of it," he said as calmingly as he could while she cried on his shoulder. **

**"Yes, I do," she said, wiping away the tears on his shoulder, but not pulling back from him. "They kept me there for a tenday or more…I lost track of time. Each day, Zul's methods intensified. He tortured me, and worse… He wanted to know why I had been in the Underdark, as well as things about Waterdeep's defenses. I told him nothing. Not because I believed it would matter, but because I knew that the moment I told him I would be killed. **

**"When he grew tired of my screams and knew that I would not break, he ordered me killed by the four drow you caught the first night we met. They took me to Skullport to kill me, and when I understood what was happening, I put up the best fight I could. I had few spells left, and I used them. But they were little use against the drow. **

**"I fainted when the wizard struck me with his magic dart spell. When I woke, I was here," she finished, pulling away from him as more tears poured from her. **

**"We must kill him," she repeated when she finally managed to stop crying. **

**"And we shall, milady," Aiden said softly. "But first, I must ask what, precisely, your mission was?"**

**"I was to search the region of the Underdark from which stems Skullport for signs of the clan Zul belongs to," she replied. "They are known as 'The Exiles' and were once part of Menzoberrazen. The Lords believed that they might seek to attack Waterdeep, and requested that I substantiate their thoughts." **

**"And what did you find?"**

**"Oh, they are coming. Not for another hundred years, but they will come." **

**Aiden nodded. A hundred years was a long time, but not for an elf, nor a drow. They were likely attacking to probe the land and see if they could take on the people of Waterdeep. **

**"Zul was bald, I take it?" Aiden asked. **

**"Yes, he was," she responded, raising an eyebrow. **

**"The man the clerk spoke of," he responded to her unspoken question. "He is planning on buying the resources to take the city, from the city." **

**She nodded slowly as she understood what he was thinking. Why bother scavenging supplies when you could just buy them, and from your enemy? "So he is an illusionist as well," she stated. "Tomorrow, I will seek out the Lords." **

**"Will they go to war for this, now?" Aiden asked doubtfully. **

**"I do not know, but I must try," she responded. **

**"I will speak with the Guard about the matter when we meet," he said. "If both the Lords and the Guard refuse, I assume we shall be waging a two-person war?" Aiden asked. **

**"I must kill him," she said. "I must." **

**"So be it."**

**A.N.--I just love a girl who knows what she wants and how to get it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Chapter 5**

**Aiden was awakened the next day by a messenger- escort sent by the captain of the guard. **

**Aiden's presence was requested at his earliest convenience. Aiden quickly changed as he realized that Zenalic had gone. There was a simple note on the bed, reading "Gone. I will return." **

**The guard who had been sent was a dwarf, who answered only to his nickname, "Hammer" -- for the huge battle hammer he wore on his back. He was an interesting one, of typical dwarven spirit, but humorous, nonetheless. Their conversation was so entertaining that by the time Aiden and Hammer reached their destination, Aiden was entirely lost and realized that he had been for some time. **

**Before Aiden stood a huge building, with multiple sentries at the door. One started toward the pair, but the dwarf simply touched his gauntlet, turning the guard's attention to the First Sergeant rank insignia on it. The sentry nodded once and returned to parade rest. The pair walked straight through the doors and took multiple pathways in silence, until at last they reached a room that the dwarf didn't turn away from. He opened the door and Aiden entered. **

**It was merely the general's reception room, and the dwarf stated only "Wait here," before disappearing through another door. **

**He returned a few moments later and said, "The general will see ya now." Aiden nodded and walked into the room. **

**There were four men standing and waiting for him there: Faridim, Flamecaller, and two men he had not seen before. **

**He nodded to both the men he had met, then faced the other two. One was a rather large man carrying a scimitar on each hip and standing behind the other. The second was obviously a warrior, but he was much smaller and had an air of command to him. So, the general had a bodyguard. Interesting. **

**Aiden bowed to the man he assumed to be the general. **

**"Welcome, Aiden! Please, have a seat. I am General Aquilus. Captains Faridim and Flamecaller have told me of you and the aid you've provided. I would have summoned you even if you would not have requested an audience," the man said. **

**All of the men, except for the guard behind the general, took seats. **

**"We were just discussing the drow," the general said. "Do you happen to have an opinion as to why they ventured into Waterdeep last eve?" **

**"I believe they are testing Waterdeep's defenses before the attack," Aiden replied. "But I must know, what have you learned from the two drow who survived?" **

**"I am afraid they attempted escape and were killed in the battle," the general responded. "I am curious why you think the drow will attack us? Do you have some evidence?" **

**"I have only the word of a single lady whom I trust," Aiden said, not overly shocked at the news of the drows' death. Drow didn't give up easily. "I would request permission to join with your forces and assault the drow." **

**"I cannot assault a foe I am unsure poses a threat, elf," the general said. "Without proof, there is nothing I can do." **

**Aiden nodded. He had expected as much. "Then I must go," he said. "I have plans to draw." **

**"Surely you do not plan to assault the drow alone?" asked the general, half laughing. **

**"I do indeed," Aiden stated. **

**"Then you shall die, my friend," Faridim said, speaking for the first time. **

**"So be it. I am honor bound to fight, and so I shall," Aiden replied. **

**"Sir, I request permission to assemble my unit and accompany him," said Flamecaller. **

**"As do I," Faridim stated. "If there is no threat, then we will return unscathed. And if there is…Then at least you will know." **

**"You would risk your lives for an elf?" General Aquilus asked, more of shock than insult. **

**"He has saved mine, and now tries to defend our city. I will not allow any to stand alone in the defense of my city!" Flamecaller stated, allowing his passion for the topic to seep into his voice. **

**The general looked over the trio for a moment, rubbing his temple. He was clearly having difficulty deciding, which Aiden and the others understood entirely. **

**After a few silent moments, he began to nod and said, "Very well. But the men go on a voluntary basis. Not a man will go who chooses not to. Is that understood, captains?"**

**"Yessir!" intoned the two. **

**"Dismissed, and good luck," he replied. **

**All three stood up and walked out, realizing that they may have just condemned not only themselves, but all the men who served under them, to death. **

**A.N.--OK OK, it's a BIT too dramatic, but not too much... R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**A.N.--Sorry for not posting earlier, but it's a double post, so be happy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Aiden arranged for the two to meet him in his inn the next day, after they had determined how many men would fight, then bade them good day and thanked them. **

**Hammer had given him directions to the smithy, and informed him that he was a member of Faridim's unit. He had also informed him that he would consider it a great honor to fight beside any of Aiden's skill. **

**Aiden had found the smithy without much difficulty, the dwarf's directions only leading him a block astray. He picked up the items he had asked for, amazed at the dwarven quality and skill that had gone into them. **

**He found Zenalic waiting for him when he returned to the inn. As he laid the bundle from the smith on the bed beside her, he asked, "What did the Lords of Waterdeep have to say?"**

**"They understand the future threat, but forbid me to attack and refuse to commit their forces," she said, utterly disgusted. "They believe that Waterdeep has more imminent threats to be dealt with." **

**Aiden laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as her rage filled her. **

"**This is who I serve, who I suffered for?" she spat. "They claim to have what is best for Waterdeep in mind and heart, but they refuse to understand that The Exiles grow in strength every day, as more and more drow join them. If we do not attack now, we stand no chance." **

**"Then we attack in a tenday," he responded, causing her head to snap up. "I promised you I would fight, and I intend to. There are also a few men, and two captains, who shall accompany us, if luck serves." A glimpse of hope edged into her eyes. "However," he continued, "I must ask that you think no further of your failed Lords, for there is no time to cry over spilled milk, and create a map of what you can remember of the place in which you were held, and the surrounding caverns. We must decide how best to attack, and where we go once we are in." **

**Zenalic nodded and smiled, saying, "Thank you, Aiden. You give me hope." **

**Aiden bowed his head slightly, but otherwise showed no sign of the comment. "Have you found enough spell books?" he asked. **

**"The two you took from the wizard are quite potent," she replied. "But I still need a battle-focused book." **

**"Very well," Aiden said. "I shall go retrieve such if you will make a list of the components you will need for the others." **

**"It would be easier if I simply went myself," she said. **

**"No," he stated. "I do not want you to leave the inn again. It is too dangerous. The drow must know you survived, and so knowing, they will come after you." **

**She sighed and nodded. Picking up both her books and some parchment, she began to scribble the component list. **

**When she finished, he took the list and opened the bundle from the smith. In it lay a tall suit of light, sleeveless mail, as well as two daggers, and a short sword. "I didn't know what you used, so I ordered sword and dagger made," Aiden said. "They are the best you will find around here. Train with what you shall use and make sure the mail fits. As I am sure you know, there are plenty of spare padding layers in the closet. One should fit you."**

**She blushed slightly at the mention of her snooping and said, "Thank you, Aiden."**

**"But of course," he said. "I did not save you from the drow only to have you die by them!" and with that, he walked from the room. **

**A.N.--Quick tongued, ain't he? R&R y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**A.N.--OK, there was a mistake in my postings, as I posted chapter 4 in place of chapter 3. I apoligize for this, and would like to say that anyone who would like to know what was going on in chapters 5-6, or is 6-7 now, should go back and read chapter 3, which on fan fiction will be displayed as chapter 4. I think... For the writers out there, DON'T USE PROLOGUES ON 7**

**As he had expected, finding the arcane vendor was the easy part. Even as he walked in, he knew the man wasn't going to be easy. **

**"Well met," he said to the man in the dark shop. It was near dusk now, but the shop showed no signs of closing. **

**"You are no wizard," said the man. "You have the potential, but you are yet untamed." **

**"You are correct, I am not," Aiden replied. "But nonetheless, there are some items I must have." He handed the wizard the list. **

**"Why should I sell to you?" he asked. **

**Aiden removed a jingling bag of coins from his belt. "Because I can pay."**

**"What use have I for your money?" the wizard asked. Aiden sighed. **

**"What do you want?"**

**"It is not what I want, but what they want," the wizard replied. **

**Two shadows shifted behind the wizard, breaking from the wall and taking on form of their own. Drow form. **

**"Your job is done, human," said one, pulling a dagger and starting toward the wizard. **

**Aiden reacted quicker than the stunned wizard, pulling a dagger from its sheath and throwing it directly in the drow's throat. **

**The other dark elf was already shooting his crossbow at random in the area where Aiden had been, but Aiden was not there. **

**He had rolled over the counter before the first shot had been fired. Now he was within reach of the dark elf's drawn sword. **

**For reasons Aiden did not fully understand, he was in a rage. This fight had truly angered him, but why? He jumped and kicked the flat of the blade, pushing it out of the way. **

**Aiden punched twice, once to the face then once to the solar plexus. The drow doubled over and dropped his sword as Aiden kneed him in the face. The dark elf went down, unconscious. **

**He turned back to the wizard, who had just shot a fire ball at the first drow and said, "My contract states that I must kill you." He held up both hands as Aiden took up a defensive posture. "However, seeing as how my contractors are dead by our hand after trying to kill me, I believe my contract to be negated. **

**"Whatever you need is yours, elf….For a price." **

**Zenalic had been drawing the different levels of the building and all the rooms she remembered for some time when she heard the creek of the door. Assuming it was Aiden, she only glanced at the door…Where a drow stood, already chanting a spell. **

**She had nearly turned away before she realized what she'd seen. Jumping up, she did the first thing she could think of. She threw the chair at the drow and began her own spell. **

**The chair hit the dark elf, but he continued casting, almost unfazed. **

**They finished their spells at precisely the same instant, and a huge fireball flew from her outstretched hand even as she felt his silence spell take hold of her. **

**The wizard called up a shield and managed not to be hurt by her spell, but it didn't matter. **

**She had donned the mail and blades after Aiden had left, and now she drew the sword, rushing forward before it was clear of its scabbard. **

**The drow fumbled with a blade of his own, but it was too late. **

**Her first swing, however untrained, took him in the throat. That alone would have killed him, but she did not stop. She slashed again and again, leaving a bloody heap on the floor. She stopped only when another drow walked in and took in the scene. He drew a sword of his own and started toward the silence-forced wizard. **

**She raised her sword in a defensive position and stood her ground. The only spell for battle she had was used up against the first dark elf. She could have cast some form of illusion, as there had been many of those in the two spell books, but they all required speech. So she had to face him, blade to blade. **

**He moved cautiously at first, afraid of her and her possible skill. When he was within ten paces, he charged her at full speed, attempting to startle her into inaction. **

**No such luck. **

**She blocked what she thought was his first strike, but realized it was a feint as he pulled back and swung for her exposed gut. Jumping back, she caught little more than the tip of the otherwise deadly slash, which only succeeded in placing a long gash in her tunic. **

**He jumped in and swung again, this time meeting her blade. As she blocked, Zenalic brought her knee up into the drow's groin. She took one hand from her sword and drew one of the daggers, immediately slashing up and through his _piwafi. _**

**He roared in anger and jumped back as his blood dripped to the floor. **

**Zenalic felt her voice return and cast a spell meant to light dark places that she had thought might do well against drow. **

**As the dark elf began to come in again, she finished her spell and a brilliant ball of pure white light flashed into existence in front of the drow. The light, only slightly uncomfortable to Zenalic's eyes, immediately blinded the drow with his keen, yet light sensitive, eyes. **

**He dropped his sword and threw both hands to his eyes as he blindly fumbled toward Zenalic. She replaced the dagger in its sheath and held the sword with both hands. As soon as the drow was in range, she slashed out with all her strength. Her aim true, his head toppled to the floor, accompanied by both of the dark elf's black-as-night hands. **

**She felt her stomach turn and quickly looked away. She had just killed two drow with a blade… She had killed before, but never with a blade, never so personal. All her life she had fought with her spells, and in this, her first fight with a blade, she had managed to slay two drow!**

**Aiden burst through the open door and looked around. **

**"I did not know you could use a blade this well," he said, setting another wrap, this one from the arcane shop, on the bed. **

**"My father demanded that if I was to be a wizard, I must first learn to wield a blade," she replied, still forcing herself not to vomit. "It has been long, and I am out of practice, but some things never leave your mind entirely." **

**"I see," Aiden replied calmly, having long left his spontaneous rage behind. "A wise man, then, your father. Let me retrieve the maid. I am sure they are quite used to this kind of…cleanup. You did well, Zen. Very well." **

**She looked into his eyes, so comforting and honest, and could not help but smile. **

**A.N.--Awww, aren't they just so cute with their drow-killing-ness? R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**A.N.--Sorry to disappoint y'all who thought this would be the fight, but I promise this is almost as entertaining as the attack!**

**Chapter 8**

"**Aiden, do you want to get us all killed?" Zenalic demanded, scowling at him with the two captains standing aside him. "What if the spell falls? It is unpredictable once applied to that many people!"**

**"And if it does, we shall still have the element of surprise on our side, and it will help us to no small extent," Aiden replied. **

**Zenalic sighed and nodded, conceding. **

**"Once in," Aiden continued, "we head back through the main entry into the stairwell," he gestured at the map, tracing his finger through the first floor into the staircase to the second, "then we go through to the third and so on. Our main target is here." He pointed to a room on the sixth floor. "This is where Zul is. **

**"After we kill him, we will make our escape any way possible. It is more than likely that we will be being followed, and may have an army awaiting our return through the stairwell. If we are truly lucky, Zen will teleport us out. If not, we fight our way out." **

**"Why would you be unable to teleport us?" asked Flamecaller. **

**"It is difficult to teleport when in the Underdark, and when possible, it requires a great deal of strength. If I exhaust my arcane energies in the battle, then the spell will simply be beyond me," she replied. **

**"Two of my best are wizards," Faridim stated. "Both will be there, and will allow you to reserve your strength." **

**"Good, but he is a necromancer of no small skill; it will exhaust a great deal of my strength when I battle him," Zenalic said. **

**"When you battle him?" intoned Faridim and Flamecaller as one. "You make it sound as though you intend to fight him alone!" Flamecaller exclaimed, laughing. **

**"I do indeed," she replied. **

**"You cannot stand against a drow wizard of his strength alone," Faridim said, his smile quickly fading. **

**"This is my battle," she said, still calmly, attempting to take a page from Aiden's book. **

**"No, you cannot do it, you will die!" Flamecaller stated. **

**"This is my battle," she repeated, letting some emotion slip into her voice. **

**Faridim started to say something again, but Aiden quickly caught his eye and shook his head. "If she wants to face him alone, she shall," he said. "However, if she should appear to be in danger, we will step in. But if we are fighting the drow, it is best she face him alone. Our hands will be more than tied." **

**The other two reluctantly nodded. "So be it." **

**Aiden stood in front of the desk, staring. It was not the desk itself that made him stare, rather what was laid upon it. **

**There lay a sheathed sword of beauty beyond even elven match, with a glowing amethyst in the hilt. **

**The sword had not tasted blood in a very long time. Since the day his father had died, the blade had never even been exposed. The sword was his father's and Aiden, who feared not the blades of a hundred drow or the full wrath of a dragon, feared it. He would hardly even touch the hilt, scared as he was. **

**He turned as he felt a hand on his back. **

**Zenalic stood behind him, smiling as greeting. _I must have woken her,_ he guessed. It was very late, the sun having set hours ago and the moon reaching its zenith. **

**He smiled back at her, or tried to, for he found himself incapable of anything but shock as she pressed her lips and body to his. **

**They kissed continuously as they clung to each other, hands fumbling for buttons and garments quickly discarded. Even once they stood unclad, they did not end the kiss. Slowly they edged to the bed, where they lay nearly silent for over an hour. And still that silence remained for some time after they were finished, Aiden staring off into space and Zenalic falling into sleep. **

**Finally, Aiden stood and Zen stirred, turning to him. "I am sorry," he said. "But I must do this before dawn, and if I do not, we have no chance of succeeding in our raid. Be careful, and stay back." He walked over to the table as Zenalic sat up, covering herself with the bed sheets. **

**He picked up the sword, his left hand on the sheath and his right on the hilt of the sword. He drew it forth and oblivion rained into his body, pain raking every muscle in him. **

**He screamed. Or did he? Could he? His entire body seemed beyond his control. He had been rejected by the sword. **

**He knew that he would soon be dead, the price one paid for attempting to tame the blade and failing. **

**He cursed himself even through the pain, wishing he had had more time with his new lover. _I will not give in!_ he screamed mentally to the blade. _You will have to strike me dead before I will!_ **

**Lightning flew from the blade into the room, bolts narrowly missing Zenalic, who stood baffled. _I will not!_ he repeated, as flames of purple emerged from the blade and rippled through him. The pain was unimaginable, and seemed to last forever. **

**Then, it all stopped, as suddenly as it had started. He opened his eyes. He was alive! The blade _had_ deemed him worthy, and so he lived. **

**He turned and looked into the eyes of Zenalic, who stared, utterly bewildered. **

**He smiled at her as his eyes flashed with the purple fire that soon receded. "Do not worry, I shall explain all in time." He threw the sword aside, realizing that the scabbard had disappeared in the consecration, being replaced by the ring now on his right hand. The sword disappeared in a purple flash just before it hit the ground. **

**He took her into his arms, and their night began again. **

**A.N.--I had to add in a little romance, so I hope y'all like it, and I promise next chapter will be the fight! (if I get reviews!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**A.N.--See if you can figure it out!**

**Chapter 9**

**As a group of eighteen drow boldly approached the castle that had been carved in stone, three guards threw off their piwafis, shedding their cover and calling, "Halt." **

**The group obeyed and the other drow came closer. "Who are you and why do you seek The Exiles?" he asked. **

**A drow stepped forth from the ranks of the marching troop. He said, "We have left Menzoberrazen. We seek refuge with you, who face our true enemies and attempt to reclaim the land above." **

**The drow sentry looked the other over, then nodded. "Come with me," he said. **

**The guard turned and began to walk away, the troop of soldiers marching behind. They reached and entered the castle quickly, without incident. As they walked into the entry hall, the drow sentry called a halt. **

**Several guards stepped forward to question them, one going so far as to draw his sword on the group. "Who is this?" one asked of the sentry. **

**"They come to aid us in our fight," the sentry replied. **

**"And the lady?"**

**At that point, one of the drow from the ranks joined The Exiles in their discussion. "A priestess, whom fell from Lloth's favor. We were ordered to strip her of her items and leave her in the Underdark to be killed, but we thought we could find…other uses for her." One guard stepped toward the drow priestess, a stupid grin on his face, and began to speak. **

**But no one knew just what he would have said, because before he could form the first syllable, a third drow came from a hallway, with two guards in close tow. **

**The look of outrage on his face baffled The Exiles, who simply stared at this new arrival. "What are you doing?" he screamed. "They are hu-" he was cut off as a dart struck him dead in the throat. His two guards were killed almost instantly by a column of fire and The Exile sentry was struck in the chest by a bolt of lightning before the drow realized what had happened. **

**Turning, the drow lieutenant, who had seen his brother, the sentry, go down from the lightning, saw eighteen human men and one woman standing in place of the drow. _Seventeen,_ he corrected, for one was an elf. A skilled one, and young, he realized. The elf wove in and out of the melee, delivering killing blows to more than a few drow. **

**The elf carried a sword with a glowing amethyst in the pommel. **

**Aiden walked aside Faridim, Flamecaller, and Zenalic in the front rows of the troop. They walked determinedly, but not with haste. Four of them had taken minor wounds, but all still walked, and did so proudly. They were, after all, defending their people and their city, a feat of no small honor. **

**"I am worried that the drow who ran off will raise the entire castle," Flamecaller confessed. **

**"Do not worry, they are a mere ten-score in arms," Zenalic replied, enjoying teasing the overly worried man. "They will not all be here, and if they are, most will be in sleep. Mayhaps those will even kill each other if the guard does raise them--drow do not take well to being woken by or for anyone." **

**"Let us hope so," Faridim said. "I have no will to fight against drow with odds of 10 to one in their favor." **

**They reached the huge marble staircase and began to ascend it, not meeting a single drow until they reached the third floor. There, more than twenty drow stood, lead by the guard captain who had fled in the earlier fray. **

**"You will all die here, humans!" he called to them as they stood at the plateau, barely wide enough for all of them to be upon, eyeing each other but not yet charging each other. **

**Aiden saw slight hand movements from the wizards in the group as well as Zenalic. He bowed his head slightly to Faridim, who immediately stepped forward and began to verbally parley with the drow. **

**Aiden focused himself, his eyes glazing over and his body wavering back and forth. He reached out and brought the three wizards into sync with himself as he gripped his sword. **

**As one they finished their spells, and the magics lashed out. Aiden slashed his sword and from it flew a line of purple fire. One of the wizard's spells summoned four demons, abolethes, behind the drow. The other human wizard called forth a rain of hail on top of the drow, but none of theirs were as deadly as Zenalic's. She had cast an illusion to make part of the platform fall away on one side, and the other side look larger. **

**At least eight drow were pushed off before the drow innate magic resistance took over. The human warriors ran forth, led by Aiden, whose sword had begun to radiate even more power as purple flames covered the blade. As the others all threw themselves into the dazed drow, Faridim entered a duel with the drow guard captain. **

**Aiden blocked the scimitar of the first drow as the flames from his blade lashed out, burning a crater into the dark elf's chest. **

**Another drow slashed at him with his dual scimitars. Aiden blocked, shattering his scimitars. Slashing back, he cut off the drow's head. **

**The abolethes all disappeared as the spell, which Aiden now believed to have been an illusion, fell away. The battle ended so quickly Aiden was left searching for opponents to quench his bloodlust. **

**But the only fight left was between Faridim and the drow lieutenant. **

**Aiden moved to watch the fight. A circle of guards had surrounded the two and taken up a creative chant of "Faridim! Faridim! Faridim!"**

**One of the guards In the circle moved to allow Aiden view just in time for him to see Faridim lop off the drow's head. **

**Everyone cheered and shouted, causing Faridim to blush and bow. **

**As the cheering died down, Aiden called out, "Five minutes of rest! Injured line up here! Clerics! Get to work!" **

**The men all sat and most pulled out flasks, drinking and resting before the final battle. **

**Flamecaller, Faridim, and Zenalic all walked over to Aiden. He raised an eyebrow as they looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked. **

**"You are the commander," Faridim said. **

**"I do not command these men, they are yours, and yours!" he pointed at Faridim and Flamecaller. **

**Both men only shook their heads. "They have come for you, Aiden," said Flamecaller. **

**"Now light the fire," Faridim said. "They fight for you, and may die for you. Ten-score drow may await them at the next turn. We have one chance; Light the fire. In each of these men lies strength, honor, bravery… That is why they are here. **

**"If you want to win, if you want to live, light the fire of passion, of pride, in their bellies! Do not make them only fight, make them kill! For you, Aiden, make them fight with such fury the drow run from their roars!" **

**"Why," Aiden asked of Faridim, "my friend, could you not simply say 'give a speech'?"**

**Faridim smiled sheepishly as Aiden took Zenalic's hand in his own. **

**"Hear me," Aiden called. Every head turned to him. "Look at each other and tell me, what do you see?**

**"Do you see humans? Do you see men? Do you see your neighbors? For I do not. **

**"I see warriors. Not sellswords, not brigands, not mere men, but warriors! I see honor, pride, and bravery!" Aiden was sure to make eye contact with every one of them. **

**"On this day, we may well die. But before me I do not see men who rush to their death. I do not see men who embrace it. I do not see men who run from it. I see warriors, who raise their blades and _dare_ death to come: men of honor!" he shouted.**

** Lowering his voice, he continued almost mournfully, "I say again: We may die on this day. But I say this to you all: If I am to die, I could have no better death than in defense of my home, with you, true warriors, at my side!"**

**Aiden threw his right hand into the air and in it appeared his flaming sword. **

**Every warrior there drew his sword and raised it into the air, cheering for their leader, their city, and calling for the blood of the drow who challenged both. **

**A.N.--This is a double post, so keep reading! BTW, did you figure it out before I told you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**A.N.--Please realize this is not my fault, but Dr. Evil's. Any complaints should be directed at him, but compliments at me, please. TY! R&R!**

**Chapter 10**

**Aiden led the men to the sixth floor without incident, but as he stepped off the platform, he felt Zul's presence. Necromancer's left such huge holes in the weave that elves could feel them, most of the time.**

**They walked in silence toward the doorway to his chambers. Aiden swung open the doors, but saw nothing save an empty room on the other side.**

**He turned back to his troop, and his jaw dropped as he saw it: a silent, ten-score company of drow stalking them. Every one of the humans turned and gawked as the drow approached.**

**"In, now!" Aiden called, regaining his sense enough to issue the order. **

**The men quickly filed into the room as the drow drew closer. Aiden pushed at the massive doors, trying to shut them. The rest of his troop immediately helped him, but they were too slow. **

**The drow spilled in through the gap in the doors by twos. Aiden rushed to meet them, Hammer at his side. They beat the drow down as they came through, furious slashes from his sword and flame coupled with the blows from Hammer. **

**The others continued to try to force against their drow counterparts to shut the doors, but they were nearly even matched. Smith, one of the wizard's, came up next to Aiden to help the fighting. **

**"Smith, can you teleport us from one side of the door to the other?" he asked. **

**"Yes, it's a simple spell!" he responded, indignantly. **

**Aiden nodded and said, "Stick close behind us and be prepared. Hammer, Faridim, Flamecaller, with me! The rest of you, close the doors and bar them when we're through!"**

**Instead of only smiting the drow that pushed through, the small group pushed back, fighting through the small opening. Aiden was the first through, and was smite by the strength of all the drow. He blocked as many blades as he could, but more than a couple of swords pierced his defenses. **

**Ignoring the pain, he continued to push at them, slashing and blocking as fast as he could. Hammer and the two captains came through the opening and together they formed a box shaped defense around the wizard. They smashed through the drow who were holding the gates open quickly and held them while they were barred on the other side. **

**"Now!" Aiden screamed.**

**Smith cast his spell without hesitation as Aiden parried one blade and kicked the drow in the face. They back toward the wizard as Aiden riposted another drow and burned his final victim with the flames. **

**As the drow closed around them and swung, Smith finished his spell, and they disappeared as over a score spells smite the blades of their comrades. **

**As he reappeared, Aiden clasped the wizard's shoulder and scanned the room, seeing bookshelves on both walls, the middle of the room filled with tables and chairs covered in books piled to his chest. He dismissed all of this without a second thought, for he'd just found what he was looking for. At the other end of the room, he saw another door.**

**"Flamecaller, Faridim," he called. "Good work. Now search for a way out. Zen, let's go." All three obeyed without question as Aiden and Zenalic walked together toward the door. **

**Aiden sensed the blight upon the weave ever clearer through his elven heritage as he walked toward the door. "He is there," he said, pointing at the door. "Are you ready, Zenalic?"**

**She nodded once and Aiden smiled, invigorated by her courage. "If I never see you again, my lady, I want you to know that I love you, and that will not change, no matter what happens." He kissed her, stealing away her response. Without another word, Aiden turned and kicked in the door. **

**Without bothering to call forth his sword, Aiden charged over the broken door, spotting at once the necromancer who had tortured his love so and would now again have a chance to kill her. Clad in a black robe, the drow wizard stood, possessing the typical shoulder-length white hair. The dark elf was old, 600 or 700 hundred years to his name, no doubt. As Zenalic scrambled through the door, the necromancer turned and raised a wand with incredible agility, triggering it carelessly. Aiden felt his mouth freeze as he tried to call out; he felt the air around him press against him, rendering him helpless and motionless. **

**Zenalic reached for him in reaction, but pulled her hand away and winced as though she'd been burned by some invisible fire. **

**She turned to Zul, who laughed eerily as he caught sight of her face in the dim lighting of his lair. **

**"So, you freed yourself only to come and die by my hand a tenday later?" he asked. "Your stupidity amazes me greatly, human." **

**"You assume I will die," she said. "But you are wrong, doomed drow. I am not as weak as you think, and there will be no warriors to hold me off while you cast your spells this time. I will kill you." **

**"I must admit that I admire your courage in coming and facing me. Perhaps, after I've killed you, I shall reanimate you, so that your body might serve me in your memory, as it is such a tragedy to let a pretty little thing like that go to waste," Zul replied. **

**Zenalic grabbed a wand and triggered it, sending a bolt of azure lightning at the drow. He laughed even as it hit him, dispersing in his _piwafi_ and serving only to singe what hair hung that low on his visage. **

**His face was old. Drow didn't age like humans, but 700 years was a long time, even for a drow. His eyes were drawn back in his head, and his face was highlighted by wrinkles. Even his lips were thin after living so long.**

**"You do not truly hope to kill me, do you, human?" Zul demanded, laughing all the harder. "Our _piwafis_ and darts are weakened by the sun, yes, but a blast that weak would not even crisp a fly! How can you be so naïve, even after you have faced me in battle!"**

**The sound of Zul's laughter sent a chill down Zenalic's spine. "I am just getting started," she spat back, firing off a round of ten magic darts that all hit the _piwafi_ and left no sign of having existed. **

**She began to feel fear as she realized just how powerful this drow was. **

**"No spell you throw can harm me, child," he said. "I have lived 700 years, and I did not do that by being weak! Give up, and I might make your death painless!" **

**"Never!" she screamed as she looked upon Aiden's trapped form. She pulled out the wand again and triggered it, over and over, until it fell into dust. Without missing a beat, she pulled another, this one firing balls of fire. When it fell to ashes, she pulled another, then another, and another, exhausting every magical item Aiden had given her. She stood, panting, watching the smoke clear and starting a spell of her own. **

**Aiden watched, helpless, as she threw multiple weapons and spells into the smoke-covered area where Zul had been. **

**As the smoke cleared, Aiden and Zenalic both saw Zul. He was standing in the exact same spot, the only signs of the attacks a bloody nose and a single wound on his left arm. **

**Even as the drow laughed his deep, terrible laugh, Zenalic cast the only spell that came to mind. As she finished it, a brilliant flash of light momentarily lit the room and at its center stood the form of Zenalic. Or more, forms, for now there stood not one, but seven of her, all dressed in hunting leathers and mail. **

**_There must be something I can do!_ Aiden thought. But he was a warrior, not a wizard. The spell made him totally useless, at the mercy of the drow's dark will. **

**The drow laughed even harder at her illusion as he raised his hand and sent a dozen fireballs toward them. All of the Zenalics raised their hands in unison and chanted a spell of protection. But only one real spell was formed, and the illusions all shattered as they were struck by the balls of fire. **

**"I will show you the meaning of pain, child!" Zul screamed as he again raised his hand and chanted a single word. **

**Zenalic cast a rebound spell as quickly as she could. His death spell bounced off of her invisible shield and shot back at the necromancer. **

**"Well, well," Zul began, "you can defend yourself, can't you? It is so sad that I must now kill you. You could have been a great wizard if you'd have stood at my side. But no…" He lifted his and chanted a quick spell. **

**Immediately, Zenalic was lifted off the ground and she screamed, over and over. **

**Aiden felt his heart cry out for him to do something, to guard her, to help her, but he could do nothing but watch as she crumpled when the drow let the spell pass. **

**Twice more the necromancer called out spells of terrible pain before he had had enough. He pointed one finger at her whimpering form and pronounced a single syllable. She stopped crying as he spoke it, and Aiden realized on some level what had happened: She was dead.**

**A.N.--I really didn't wanna do that weeps . NO ONE KILL ME! Please? Keep reading to see if Aiden avenges her, or falls to the necromancer! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**A.N.--Read the chapter before you kill me. Still an epilogue after this, too!**

**Chapter 11**

**Aiden was too shocked for a moment to do anything but cry. The drow laughed as he looked at the trapped elf. He raised his finger again, but then shrugged, deciding he wasn't dangerous, and turned away. His mistake. **

**Aiden felt a rage grip him like he had never known. He summoned the sword with a thought, and it appeared in the tar-like air instantly. He did not know what to do with it, or if it would help, but he didn't care. The rage held him, unchecked by his usual self-control. **

**The flames from the blade began to creep to his arm and farther. Slowly, as the drow began moving aside a bookcase and undoing the magical shields on it, the flames began to cover him entirely. They tingled on his skin, but did not burn him. **

**As soon as his entire body was covered, he directed his rage into the blade, fueling it. After a moment's buildup, the purple flames cast out around him in a circle. **

**They destroyed the spell holding him, then flew back into the sword. Aiden did not run, nor try to hide from this godly necromancer, for living did not matter. He did not try to control himself, for neither did that. All that mattered was revenge. Zul was going to die. **

**Aiden raised his sword in the direction of the drow who had just dispelled the last shield on the tunnel that had been hidden behind the bookshelf. A short burst of purple flames shot out toward the drow's back, hitting his _piwafi_. Zul turned as the fire dispersed, saying, "You could have lived, boy, if you would have simply waited and done nothing. Instead you would die with her?"**

**"Without her," Aiden called back, "I am already dead." The drow, not caring for his reply, had already cast his spell. Three skeletons came up from the ground, ripping through the floorboards to get to him. They were likely buried there as a spell component for his necromancy, should the drow need them for his defense. **

**Aiden sidestepped as the first one attacked, slicing through it effortlessly and leaving its two halves to crawl separately. He aimed carefully and threw fire at the other two simultaneously, leaving nay but ashes of them. **

**"That sword of yours is some toy," said Zul. "I will have to investigate it, after I take it from your lifeless body." **

**Aiden shot out waves of flames at the necromancer, allowing his rage reign of himself. A hundred of the necromancer's undead abominations rose from the ground, guarding their master with their essence. What few slivers of flame did not waste themselves against the skeletons were waved away by Zul. "Nothing can kill me," called the drow, showing his lunacy. "I am invincible!"**

**"Then why do you run?" Aiden shot back. **

**The drow did not bother with an answer as he shot a ball of fire at Aiden, who raised the blade and watched as the red fire met his purple. The fireball melded with his flames, adding its might to his sword. **

**Aiden remembered what the wizard had said to him in the shop, "You have the potential, but you are yet untamed." He could have been a wizard, that was what the man had meant. He hadn't been trained, but maybe he could control the weave enough still…**

**He closed his eyes as he tried again to concentrate his energy. The effort took years off his life, but he did not care. A few years to an elf meant little, especially when he would die otherwise. He forced the magics around him into the blade, ignoring the thought of being a profaner for treating so badly the weave. He had no choice, and the weave would continue, regardless of his small hole in it. **

**From his blade shot a score of flaming heads. He looked upon them in awe as they rushed toward the drow, for they were not simple flames, but living flames, who thought for themselves. The necromancer raised more skeletons, but the dragon-flames destroyed them effortlessly. He dispelled two, but his efforts were to no avail. They bit at him, ripping his _piwafi_ off and shredding it, digging their fiery teeth into him. He screamed in agony as they sent waves of flames through his blood. One of the dragon-flames wrapped around Zul, burning through his exposed skin and coming ever so close to killing him. Aiden called them back just before the dark elf was slain. **

**Slowly, he walked to the crying form, savoring the moment. **

**"Mercy," begged the drow. **

**"Mercy?" repeated Aiden. "You kidnapped her, raped her, tortured her, ordered her killed, and eventually killed her. How dare you ask for mercy?"**

**He swung, and the dark elf whimpered a final time as the blade severed his head and devoured his body in flames. **

**Aiden turned and ran to Zenalic's side, the rage fading, only to be replaced by sadness. **

**He held her in his arms and cried, his tears falling lightly on her lifeless body. **

**As he let himself slip away, losing his will, he found his mind being pulled to an earlier memory. It was the day he had lost his father, who was then holding his son as he said goodbye. **

**"Yes, my son, I will die today," he said. "But you will live on. This blade will be yours. It will find you, as it found your grandfather, and I. I cannot teach you its secrets, for I do not know them. All I can tell you is its name is Phoenix."**

**Aiden's mind snapped back to the present, and he understood. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood. **

**"Phoenix!" he called, raising the blade in front of him as each syllable echoed loudly through the room. "You were forged with the life blood of a score of dragons! You have served my family for three generations, and now I say to you this: You have deemed me worthy to wield and command you, and now, I do!**

**"If it takes my life, so be it! I do not care. Just bring her back!" Aiden threw the blade into the air between them. **

**The sword hovered there, catching flame and spinning, faster and faster. The flames grew, and grew…it took on shape, hiding the blade in its chest. Then the shape gained definition, and there floated a purple phoenix. **

**Aiden felt his feet leave the floor, and looked to see that Zenalic was now hovering as well. He felt part of his life force drain away, into Zenalic. The pain was unbearable, to have his very essence, his life force, pulled away from him, parted like a child and his candy. **

**After what seemed an eternity, the pain stopped. His life force was fully drained. **

**He fully expected to be dead. He saw blackness everywhere, and knew almost beyond doubt that he was dead. He hoped with every fiber of his soul that his life had meant something, that somehow, by Corellion's blessing, she would be resurrected. **

**He opened his eyes, realizing he had closed them at some point. **

**The phoenix, he saw, was doing something…strange. It seemed to shift to two different shapes, both smaller phoenixes, screeching all the while. Apparently, Aiden was not the only one who had to endure pain for this exchange. **

**When the split was complete, one phoenix turned to Zenalic, and the other to Aiden. They flew to their targets, and into them. Aiden screamed again as the purple flames burned into him, melding its immortality with his elven life force. **

**There was a flash, then Aiden was falling. He landed lightly from his twenty-foot fall, as did Zenalic. He noted with satisfaction that the Ring of the Phoenix held a purple glow to it on his finger, despite the amount of energy that must have been taken from the sword to cast the incredible spell. **

**He turned to her and saw the breathing that meant, though she was unconscious, she yet lived. **

**He felt…different as he ran to her. He picked her up with ease and draped her over his shoulder, so he could carry her back out of the room while holding the sword. **

**All of his men stood against the door, which shook as it was battered from the other side by the drow. "Faridim, Flamecaller!" Aiden screamed over the noise. Both men immediately pulled away from the door and walked to him. **

**"Go," he said, handing Zenalic to Faridim. "Get your men and go. There is a tunnel in the other room. It will lead you to safety. When you come to the fork, and there is only one, go right. You will end up an hour's walk due west of Waterdeep."**

**Faridim raised an eyebrow and Aiden said, "Phoenix tells me this. It does not lie. Go. Do not question me, nor the Phoenix Blade, just go. Make haste, my friend, and live well. Tell her, no matter what happens, I love her."**

**Aiden walked over to the door and put his hand on Hammer's shoulder. "Knock down the supports after you pass, so that none may follow. Understand?" he asked the dwarf. **

**"Aye, but why are ya telling me this?" the dwarf responded. **

**"I am not coming," he responded. **

**"I'll not be leavin' a friend nor me leader behind," the stubborn dwarf stated. Aiden was touched by his caring, but now was not the time to be weak, or let his emotions get in the way of what he had to do. Nothing was as important as her life. Nothing.**

**"I am giving you an order, my friend," he said. "Obey it. Please. You must save them. Get my love out of here, and to safety. I beg of you, do this for me, Hammer." **

**The dwarf hesitated a moment, then nodded once. Aiden smiled and patted him on the shoulder, turning away. Faridim and Flamecaller were already organizing the retreat, and the door shook more dangerously from the blows of the drow, as the human brace was breaking away toward the tunnel instead of supporting it. **

**When all the humans were gone and Aiden heard the sound of the first brace breaking and a small cave-in, he steeled himself for the battle. **

**He knew he couldn't stop them, but nor could he let them take her. He wouldn't, if that meant is life, so be it. He had led them all into this, and so he was responsible to get them out. That was the way of a leader. **

**The only trick he had left was surprise, so he used it. Without a word he stuck out his hand and summoned the Phoenix Blade. He brought the sword up into a guard position, and poured all his strength into it. Surprisingly, the flames came to his call rather easily. Was this the mark of the phoenix half in him now? The flames shot out, rushing through the door, breaking it down and battering the stunned drow with pieces of wood and deadly purple flames. **

**Aiden ran forward, bellowing the call of the Phoenix, jumping into ten-score drow, and what could only be his death. **

**A.N.--R&R! There's still the epilogue, so review, and don't kill me until I've finished it! Really, review! I'm not posting the epilogue until I get at least one more review. Two preferably!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer--I do not own the forgotten realms setting, but I do own the characters used within the story. In other words, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM! I SWEAR I'LL SIT ON YOU!**

**AIDEN'S FLAME**

**Epilogue**

**It was a fortnight after Aiden's death, and Zenalic was standing in a dark alley with Faridim and Flamecaller at her side. **

**They were in Skullport, and at the other side of the alley stood General Aquilus, accompanied by his bodyguard whom carried two scimitars and three more who each carried scimitars. **

**"Tell me," Zenalic called. "How does it feel to know that you are going to die?" **

**The general looked back at her and said, "I do not plan on dying, human." All five of the warriors seemed to shift a bit, as if fading into a deep mist, and when they came back into focus, all were drow. **

**The three humans wasted no time in expressing their thoughts, rushing forward together and drawing their chosen weapons. **

**Zenalic aimed for one of the smaller drow, ignoring how skilled all drow were said to be. As she got almost within range of his wickedly curved scimitar, she cast a minor levitation spell and jumped, straight over the warrior's head. **

**Even as she landed, she slashed out with her sword, taking off his head. **

**She turned and scanned the battlefield, hoping that their initial attack had broken the line and caused enough damage to give them a chance. **

**Faridim was battling, and losing to, two drow. Flamecaller was dueling the largest, who wielded dual scimitars. And General Aquilus was fleeing. He was nearly out of the alley when a shadow shifted and a hooded figure stepped into his path. Words were spat, but she could not hear them. Almost without delay, their blades swung. **

**Zenalic turned from the battle and began a casting. She finished it, sending a bolt of lightning at one of the drow battling Faridim. He crumbled to the ground and she turned to Flamecaller's charge. **

**She cast another spell quickly, this one a flash of light. The blinded drow stopped his attack and pulled back, swinging his scimitars in a defensive weave, effectively holding off the human warrior. **

**Zenalic raised her hand, aiming at the drow, and channeled the power of Phoenix which resided in her. His body burst into flame and he let out a scream of agony. **

**Before the scream had died away, Faridim had dealt the killing blow to his opponent. **

**The three turned and walked down the alley to where the hooded figure stood over the dead and smoking corpse of the general. **

**"Who are you?" Zenalic asked cautiously. **

**"Why tell," the figure said in a voice that Zenalic found oddly familiar, "when you could show?" He threw back his hood without another word. **

**There, with purple glowing eyes, stood Aiden. **

**Zenalic ran to him, hugging him and kissing him. He moaned in pain as she gripped him tightly. **

**"What is it?" she asked. **

**"Milady…" he managed as he collapsed into her arms. **

**Faridim and Flamecaller rushed over, saying, "We need to get him to the surface." **

**Faridim picked up the small elf with ease and set off at a trot, Flamecaller and Zenalic on his heels. **

**As Aiden began to open his eyes, he was buried in another flurry of her hugs and kisses. When Zenalic finally stopped for a moment, Aiden looked around. **

**He was lying in a bed with Faridim, Flamecaller, and Zenalic all standing around him. Was this the temple of Sune he had taken Zenalic to before? **

**Aiden grabbed Zen and kissed her over and over. When finally they broke, he looked at Faridim, who said, "You must forgive me, friend, but I shall pass on the kissing, if it is all the same to you." **

**Aiden laughed long and hard, happy for his friend's attempted humor. **

**He looked to Flamecaller, who only smiled, then back at Zenalic. "We thought you were dead," she said. "What happened?" **

**"After I sent you through the tunnel," he began. She slapped him hard on the face. "What was that for?"**

**"Sacrificing yourself to save me," she said, kissing him. **

**"And that?"**

**"Sacrificing yourself to save me." **

**He grinned and continued, "I attacked them, taking too many wounds to count. But I dealt death, over and over. I killed a score or more before I fell. **

**"I don't remember exactly what happened, I just remember being shot by the crossbows... Many times. I fell unconscious, and expected to die. When I came to, I found all the drow dead. Some had been burned, others had been torn to shreds by great claws. **

**"It took me a tenday to gather what strength I needed just to leave. I fought so many battles and almost died so many times on the road back, I gave up hope. If not for Phoenix, I would have died a hundred times over. It carried me through the Underdark, leading me back to Skullport. **

**"It kept me alive, fueling me with its energy, fighting even when I could not. Eventually, I stumbled into you. Who were those drow?" **

**"The leader who you killed was General Aquilus," Faridim said.**

**"What?" Aiden asked, stunned.**

**"We only found out a couple of days ago. In the tunnels you sent us to, we found a dark elf who had been sent to warn the drow of our attack, but he had not been told of all the wards placed on the tunnel. He was almost dead when we found him, and it took him time to heal, and even more to talk. He told us that the general was a dark elven imposter, filling the spot of a human they had killed. So we followed the general. You saw the battle." **

**Aiden nodded. "So the threat is now gone." **

**"It is indeed. What will you do now, my friend?" asked Faridim. "We could use an arm like yours in the watch." **

**"Nay, my place is in battle, not on a patrol." **

**"Will you leave Waterdeep, then?" asked Flamecaller. **

**"And leave the three of you to your own devices?" Aiden asked teasingly. "I was gone for not even a fortnight and look what happens? You get into battles with drow who outnumber you almost two to one, run wild in Skullport, and recklessly endanger your lives." **

**"Then what will you do, my love?" asked Zen.**

**"I have not tired adventuring, so I suppose I'll seek a job doing what I do best," Aiden said. "As I understand, the Harpers have quite dangerous goals… Mayhaps they would have me as an agent." **

**Zenalic nodded, smiling. "So be it. Together we shall be as agents, then." **

**Aiden kissed her, as Flamecaller and Faridim took the hint and left, shutting the door and informing the priests to give them time alone.**

**The Phoenix rejoiced to be rejoined, both halves as one, if only for a short while. **

**A.N.--Well, what'd y'all all think? R&R! BTW, I was thinking of writing a sequel to explain all of this stuff, like the sword, and maybe Aiden's history, or at least indepth emotions for the time covered. If anyone wants it, review this story and ask for it! Wow, it's actually really over... TY all, for the reviews you have given. **


End file.
